The shadows
by tinfoilwoodsman
Summary: Artemis finds a strange figure in his room and goes home with her, to see the hectic life that she says he created.
1. Chapter 1

The Shadows

Chapters 1

Artemis heard a knock on his bedroom door, he opened it, to see no one there.

"Hello?" he called down the hallway "Is anyone out there? Butler? Holly? Mother?" when no one showed themselves he shut the door, he turned and saw a small hooded figure.

"Hello mudboy" it hissed, it was a girl, the voice was oddly familiar. But younger than any fairy he knew.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked "And how did you get in my room?"

"I walked in as I pleased" the figure answered

"But you are a fairy, are you not?" he asked "You should be losing your magic."

"I never had any magic you fool! I was born without it" all Artemis could see under her hood was her eyes, one blue, one hazel.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"To kill you!" the figure jumped on top of him, thankfully she was smaller than him so Artemis could easily combat her.

"Why," he said struggling "Do you want to kill me? What did I ever do to you?" her hands were now on his neck.

"It's not what you did to me, it's what you did to my mother!"

Artemis flipped both of them over so he was on top, looming over her. Her hood fell. She had light brown skin, and dark red hair. He stared into her mismatched eyes.

"Who are you?" he said quietly "You look as if you are only a teenager." he got off of her.

"My name is Ivy," She said "Ivy Short"

Artemis' eyes widened

"H-Holly does not have a child."

"Not yet you moron." She said rolling her eyes "I traveled from the future."

"What will I do to Holly that has gotten you so upset?" Ivy looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"You…You left." a tear fell to the floor.

"What do you mean I left?" Artemis asked quite confused "Where did I go?"

"You left me and mom." she was sobbing now. "You left when I was born, and never came back. Now we're by ourselves, unless you count my 'step dad' but he's not much help, all he does is beat us." She fell to her knees bawling, her tears soaking into the carpet.

"You…You are my daughter aren't you?" Ivy looked up and nodded solemnly.

"And your stepfather beats you? Who is your stepfather?"

"Trouble" Ivy spat "Will you come with me?" she asked innocently "To my time I mean…"

"Yes," Artemis said "Just because I may not know you means nothing, you are my daughter and I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How did you travel back in time?" Artemis asked, looking down at Ivy. "Did N°1 have something to do with it?"

"Yes" was her only answer, she pulled out a small amulet, it glowed amber, as it did so, they went through the swirl of the time tunnel and appeared in a small house. They heard screaming.

"Uh-oh, mom!" Ivy said, she ran to a door, which Artemis assumed was a bedroom, and tried to open it, it was locked. Artemis moved Ivy aside and picked the lock.

Artemis flung the door open to see Holly in the corner and Trouble striking her.

"What are you doing?" Artemis said, pulling Trouble off of her "Stop hurting her!" he bent down to where Holly was crouched "Are you okay?"

"You-You came back" she blinked a couple of times, "No, you're younger…how?" Artemis wrapped her in a hug.

"All that matters is that I am here, and I am myself." Trouble tried to attack but Artemis hit him with his fist, knocking him out.

"How did you get here?" Holly asked, her body was covered in bruises, she had a split lip, and her nose was swollen, broken perhaps.

"Ivy brought me here."

"Ivy? Where is she?" Holly asked, breaking off the hug

"I believe she went that way." Artemis said, pointing down the hall, Holly's body started the healing process, amber sparks circling her body. Artemis helped her up. They walked to the only open door, where they saw Ivy in a rocking chair holding a baby.

"Jimmy was crying" Ivy explained

"Jimmy?" Artemis asked, 'Jimmy' was full elf as Artemis saw…

"Trouble…raped me." Holly explained "I named him James, after you, since it was your middle name, Trouble didn't know."

"He…He violated you?" Artemis asked, shocked.

Holly just sighed.

"Why did you leave?" she asked, staring up into his eyes.

"I do not know, I have not left yet. Ivy brought me from my own time…when we were still just friends."

"Oh," Holly said "Can you make me a promise?" she asked, a tear in her one, blue eye.

"Anything."

"When you get back I want you to promise me that you'll never leave." she said "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course." he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
